


Ikkaba VII "Step Poem"

by lferion



Series: Ikkaba Poetry [7]
Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Original Work
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Poetry, wandering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: No stopping now





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Kate & Jon, for all sorts of things Who-related and otherwise.
> 
> Written and posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/551260.html) on fan flashworks for the challenge 'Step'.

A newly discovered poem of the Ikkaban poet known as The Wanderer, found inscribed on a remarkably well-preserved set of stone steps, though there is no trace remaining of what they might have ascended to or from.

* * *

* * *

O Wanderer, ware your way,  
Step into the fire  
Up into Air  
Down to Earth  
Over, under, around and through  
Stairs and stones and stars  
Time alone  
O wanderer  
Now and near  
Are dust, dew, damp beneath  
Feet that have known fire  
Far is found  
After one and another  
And another and another  
No end  
O wanderer  
No stopping now  
Only going  
On

* * *


End file.
